


Spaces In Between

by bombshellblonde



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, episode filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bombshellblonde/pseuds/bombshellblonde
Summary: Just a little wish fulfillment gap filler





	Spaces In Between

Levi buried his fingers in Nico’s hair as they kissed and he felt the taller man hum against his lips. 

“Did you lock the door?” Levi whispered and he felt Nico laugh a little bit. 

“Crap I didn’t.” Nico said in that deep voice of his. That made Levi crack a smile and get down off his tip toes.

“We aren’t super great at the subtle hooking up in the hospital.” Levi said, going over to lock the on call room door.

“Speaking of.” Nico said, coming over to put his hands back on Levi’s waist. “I know we got interrupted in the ambulance before.”

“Yeah?” Levi asked, his hands going back to rest behind Nico’s head.

“I just wanna make sure we don’t do anything you aren’t ready for.” Nico said thoughtfully, which made Levi smile.

“Didn’t you hear me before? I’m a new person. Confident and ready for all things.” Levi said, pushing himself up again to connect their lips. Nico kissed back and backed them up until Levi was pulling him down onto a single bed.

“I like confident Levi.” Nico said, kissing at the shorter man’s neck “It’s really sexy.” Levi hummed and put his fingers back in Nico’s hair.

“Speaking of sexy, please take your shirt off.” Levi said, his free hand tugging at Nico’s scrub top.

“Now Dr. Schmitt careful or I’ll think you just want me for my body.” Nico said even as he pulled the offending shirt off. Levi put his hands on Nico’s chest and stared at it for a minute, then looked up to meet his eyes. 

“You’re so much more than that” Levi said quietly, which made Nico’s smile soften. 

“I’m really glad you had a good day.” Nico said, touching Levi’s face softly. “You deserve respect. You’re a great Doctor Levi.”

“I never thanked you.” Levi said, Nico lowered himself to lay next to Levi on the bed.

“For what?”

“You never called me Glasses, or Bloodbank. You never made fun of me.”  
“You never have to thank me for not mocking you Levi.”

“Yeah but still. I mean, we had our own conflicts but you always treated me with respect. I noticed. Not a lot of people have done that.”

Nico leaned in and kissed Levi softly. “You deserve respect. You deserve confidence. You aren’t Glasses.”

Levi felt so overwhelmed he might cry so he pulled Nico in for another kiss, trying to deepen it, they both tilted their heads and eventually it got to the point that Levi’s glasses were in the way.

“Can I take these off?” Nico asked, touching the frame.

“Please” Levi said “I’m putting my contacts in the second I get back to my locker.”

Nico smiled at that. “Well as cute as they are I do like looking at your face uninterrupted.” he took Levi’s glasses off and carefully set them on the small night table in the room. 

“You’re all fuzzy now.” Levi said, making Nico chuckle.

“Guess we better go on muscle memory then.” he said as they leaned back into each other to kiss.

\-----

Nico opened the on call room door and pokes his head out, looking left and right before standing up straight and casually strolling out, back to his disguarded paperwork. Levi was right behind him, coming to casually lean against the nurses station.

“So I’ll see you at Joe’s when we both get off?” Levi asked. Nico chuckled.

“Of work.” Levi clarified.

“Yeah I’ll text you when I’m changing.” Nico confirmed, leaning down to kiss Levi’s cheek. “See you later.” he gave Levi a little pat on the ass and the shorter man jumped a little as he hurried away, stealing a little glance over his shoulder as he went. 

Levi walked back to the intern locker room and went right for his top shelf.

“Hey Schmitt” Casey said from where he stood at his own locker. “Good save with Dr. Hunt today.”

“Thanks.” Levi said, finally finding his contact case and going to the sinks. He took his glasses off and placed them on the little ledge.

“You ever wear contacts?” Levi asked Casey. The other Doctor shook his head.

“No sorry man, you making a change?”

“Yeah I just have to get up the nerve to touch my eye.” Levi said, scooping one of the contacts up with his finger.

“You’re a Doctor you can’t touch your own eye?” Casey asked with a little chuckle.

“Touching my own eye and seeing my own blood. These are not weird things to hate doing.” Levi defended. Just then Taryn came in and stopped short at the scene before her.

“What’s he doing?” She asked.

“Trying to touch his eye.” Casey said with a laugh.

“Why?”

“Because I want to look as different as I feel.” Levi explained, trying again and sighing when he couldn’t do it.

“You want me to do it?” Taryn asked. 

“Yes please.” Levi said, carefully passing over the contact. She has Levi tilt his head back a little bit and she carefully placed in the contact.

“Oh wow that wasn’t that bad.” Levi said 

“You wanna try the next one?” Taryn asked and levi nodded

“Yeah. It’s nothing I can totally do it.” Levi said, scooping up the next contact and just quickly putting it in. “Hell yeah!” he celebrated. Taryn and Casey both celebrated and gave him high fives.

“So you feel different? Cause of the Hunt thing?” Casey asked, crossing his arms.

“Well yeah and the Nico thing.” Levi explained as he blinked a few times to get used to it. Taryn and Casey’s jaws both dropped. Levi blinked away the water in his eyes and looked up at them.

“What, why are you looking at me like that?” He asked.  
“There’s a Nico thing?” Taryn asked “Since when?”

“Oh since a little while ago. I guess officially since the storm?”

“The windstorm?” They both asked in unison. Which made Levi jump.

“Yeah what? Oh did I forget to tell you guys I’m gay?”

“Well I kind of figured.” Taryn answered. Casey shook his head. 

“Everybody around here is getting laid I need to call my girlfriend.” Casey said, getting his phone from his locker. “Congrats Schmitt” he said, laying his hand on Levi’s shoulder. “Seriously, coming out is no small thing and you did an awesome job today. I’m happy for you.”

Levi smiled and laid his hand over Casey’s “Thank you that means a lot.”

“Okay we have to get back to work.” Taryn said, putting her arm through Levi’s and heading out of the locker room.


End file.
